


All The Rest: A Random Collection of Drabbles (that don't really fit anywhere else)

by MarbleAide



Category: Actor RPF, Avengers (Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother Feels, Drabbles, Drunk Texting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Teasing, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the rest of my drabble fics that don't fit in normal places.</p><p>1) Loki and Thor- Thunder<br/>2) Jeremy and Scarlett- Unspoken Words<br/>3) Benedict and Tom- Roleplaying<br/>4) Loki and Thor- Rimming<br/>5) Tony and Bruce- BFFs<br/>6) Tony and Loki- Blowjobs and Distractions <br/>7) Benedict and Tom- Waking Up <br/>8) Michael and James- Drunk Texting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thunder

There was a point in his life, a point that Loki tends to forget now, when the sound of far off thunder didn’t bother him. Normally, the sound came on nights when Loki would wake shaking from nightmares. He’d gasp awake, struggling against ghostly holds, legs tangled up in heavy furs, and his tongue too tangled with his teeth to get a proper spell out. Loki would pant and tense for hours after, trying to calm his nerves only to find nothing he did helped. But when he heard it, the soft rumble far off on the horizon, even if its bringer was only just down the hall, Loki found himself at ease.

It was omething that Thor did for Loki, whether he knew it or not. Over the years, Loki grew to find comfort in the sound. Of knowing it’s there. That Thor is so close by. That his older brother is looking out for him.

And now.

Now, as Loki shoots up with wide eyes and a thin sheen of perspiration forming on his body, as he looks down to see the blue fading back to his finger tips and the images of strong hands pinning him down, blue eyes glaring, hammer held high…

The sound of thunder far off in the distance, clashing within the clouds; Loki squeezes his eyes closed and attempts to calm the tight feeling in his chest. The thunder only grows louder, rumbling through Loki’s bones, and Loki can’t help but whimper softly at the feeling.

There is no saftey anymore. He knows that the thunder signifies something completely different then comfort now. It echoes in the sky with such anger and hurt. With betrayal and a promise, deep down, that Loki never thinks about. Doesn’t admit to himself. As he claws at his skin and screams just as the thunder breaks through the skies again; dark flashes with lightening and everything is white for a second. Blinding.

Loki curls in on himself. The thunder only grows louder. And the god so wishes for the world to be quiet once more. 


	2. Unspoken Words

At dinners, they laugh and joke and gently touch one another’s hands. They share wine and dessert. If anyone were to look, they would claim they were a couple. They acted like one without even meaning to and neither wanted to correct anyone, so they didn’t. They just smiled, shrugged, and went on their way.

Whenever they stay in, because sometimes they do, they sit on a bed wearing pajamas and snuggle under blankets to keep warm watching bad reality television. After an hour, he’s ready to kill someone and she is laughing too hard with tears in her eyes. Normally, he falls asleep before her. She kisses his forehead, tucks him in, and leaves without waking him up.

(She’ll never know that, as soon as the trailer of his door closes, he wakes up and stares. Stares for a few minutes, expecting her to come back. Wanting it. But she never does. He makes it so he’s okay with that.)

(He’ll never know that she stands for a second on the steps, breathing once in and out, calming herself, before silently taking the last few steps down and goes off to her own trailer. She never stays. She can’t.)

It’s easier when he’s not looking. It’s always with an awkward pause that they depart. After dinners. Takes. Saying goodnight.

Both pause after the words are said, just looking at each other, staring for a long while with heavy hearts wanting the other to say it. To just admit it.

But they don’t. They never will.

He lets his fingers slide out from her own, and she lets her grip loosen. They attempt smiles, but they’re always forced.

“Good night, Scarlett.”

“Night, Jeremy.”


	3. Roleplaying

"Oh, ah, J-Jamie!" He moaned out, lifting his head to look back at the other man.

"No. Head _down_ , Captain." Came the harsh reply as a hand threaded through his hair, shoving him back down onto the bed, face turned to the side as he moaned again, feeling the texture of leather against his scalp. The red marks that criss-crossed his back still burned from the earlier whipping as he arched.

He bit his lip, trying to hold back his cries of pleasure as the man above him drove forward, snapping his hips to thrust inside the Captain’s body, skin slapping skin. His fingers scratched at the bedding, a groan escaping his throat as a perfectly aimed thrust hit his prostate.

"Oh, yeah, just like that…mmm, ride me like your _horse!_ ”

The body above him stilled suddenly, the hand in his hair loosening just enough so he could turn to look back. Blue eyes met surprised gray-green ones.

"Tom." Benedict spoke, breaking their little game and the silence all around them. “Did you…did you _really_ just say that?"

Tom huffed, flopping down onto the bed, wriggling slightly. “Ben, you’re balls deep inside me, I’m _so_ sorry if I say something stupid."

He took note of the little quirk that turned Ben’s lips upward.

"That good?"

"Oh, just shut up and finish fucking me."


	4. Rimming

Mjolnir pressed onto his back. He struggled, but it was no use. He was muzzled and pinned and thrashing under Thor’s hands, trying to reach back enough to claw or scratch or—something that didn’t make him feel so powerless! He yelled out behind the band of metal covering his mouth, muffling his cries as Thor ripped away his clothing, pulling until buckles and zippers gave way and leather torn under his hand. He tried to kick, but Thor’s knees dug into his legs, keeping him entirely pinned down and at his mercy.

“I don’t want to hurt you, brother.” Thor whispered, soft and calm as if he was trying to sooth away Loki’s pains while his hands still touched his skin, massaging his lower back. Though it was meant to be gentle, endearing, Loki only felt a fire boil inside his stomach, wanting nothing more than for Thor to stop touching him, take him away to the Allfather to be punished, cast out, whatever it might be, anything would be better then—then _this._

Loki cried out went he felt hands move down, spreading his cheeks. He thrashed harder, cursed low to spit out whatever spells came to mind, but everything went unheard and his struggles were for not. He cried out once more when he felt Thor lean in, hot breathe against sensitive skin and he didn’t want this. Didn’t want Thor’s touch or kindness, because it hurt, it all hurt too much and—

“I don’t want to hurt you, Loki.”

He screamed behind the muzzle, head falling down against the cold ground as his hands scratched and clawed when he felt the flat of Thor’s tongue press against him, lapping at his hole. He bit down on his tongue, jaw clenching while Thor licked him, making Loki feel too hot. He lapped and sucked and tongued him until Loki was shaking, his hole blinking open and closed, slick with Thor’s spit. He could feel his cock hardening without him wanting it to, though he tried hard to force it back. He didn’t want to enjoy this, didn’t want any of this too feel good, but Thor refused to hear his cries.

He tried to focus on the physical pain. Of Mjolnir pressing down against his shoulder blades, of finger nails biting and breaking under solid ground, of his tongue being split open by his canines so the taste of copper flowed freely in his mouth, but it was no use. His mind was foggy, he couldn’t focus as Thor sucked against his pucker, drawing out a ragged groan of mixed pleasure and pain from his throat. He felt that too-hot tongue press into him, diving deeper and deeper as Thor fucked him open.

Loki fought back the urge to sob, the need to fight back, and instead decided to give in. His entire body slumped, going limp with the only thing hold him up were Thor’s hands on his hips, keeping his ass in the air for Thor to press inside him. Loki gave another groan, eyes blank and half-lidded as he stared off into the distance, unfocused. He simply let it happen.

He could feel the warmth coil in his stomach. It only grew as Thor continued to fuck him, press as deep as his tongue would allow, wiggle it around before pulling back to plant an open-mouth kiss against his pucker. One hand let go of Loki’s hip when he realized there was no more struggles to come, reaching around to grasp Loki’s prick, earning a little gasp from his throat as he pumped.

He didn’t last long. His body was tired, mind was tired, and all he could feel was the warmth in his stomach and the heat of Thor behind him, pressing forward, stroking him in hand, drawing out the orgasm from his body. It was all too much and, finally, Loki came, spilling out on the floor and Thor’s hand. He felt one final kiss get placed to his spine before Thor removed himself, lifting his hammer from Loki’s back, releasing him.

Loki made no move to fight back.

Thor smiled, scooped him up in his arms, and left to go home.


	5. BFFs

He didn’t exactly know why he stayed an extra night, but Bruce decided it was a combination of Tony’s persuasivness and his own want to sleep in a comfortable bed for the night. (Tony had told him the bed in the spare room was made from something that was less cruel then eagle chick feathers, but just as soft.)

 

Pepper had laughed and waved them goodnight as she didn’t want to interrupt their little ‘sleepover’. Tony almost sounded offended, but only muttered his own ‘night’ before turning back to the video game they were playing. Even though Bruce had reassured Tony he had never played Super Smash Bros. before, Bruce was still kicking Tony’s ass as Kirby. Link had no chance.

 

Tony said it was beginner’s luck. Bruce could see how he was flustered.

 

After another round in which Tony redeemed himself, they retired to Tony’s workshop and messed around with atomic structures and curing cancer (they almost got it, but it turned out to only be the common cold— still didn’t matter. Tony was drinking a bit and accidentally deleted it.) Bruce simply smiled at it all and decided to drag the other man back upstairs to bed when he started falling out of his seat in little fits of laughter.

 

Bruce let Tony fall back onto the bed, probably letting him land a bit harder then needed, but Tony couldn’t stop giggling to notice.

 

"okay, so you’re like…my new best friend or something." Tony said to the ceiling, wriggling around as Bruce rolled his eyes, attempting to get the other man under the blanket.

 

"sure I am, and in the morning I’ll be gone and you’ll have moved on to another angry mad scientist."

 

"no, really! But— oh, come here!" Tony grabbed Bruce by the arm, pulling him down to tangle in the bedding with him. He giggled nonstop as he pulled Bruce close, snuggling into him.

 

"Tony?"

 

"yesss big, green, and mean?"

 

"you’re spooning me."

 

"oh, hush!" Tony moved closer, nuzzling the back of Bruce’s neck and earned a shiver for his efforts. “you liiiike it."

 

Bruce paused for a second, huffing lightly before simply relaxing into the touch, into the bed. It wasn’t bad. And it was only for tonight.

 

"you like it." Tony repeated in his ear, sounding all the drowsier.

 

He did, but Bruce didn’t say anything.

 

Because he still left in the morning.


	6. Blowjobs and Distractions

"This isn’t…hnnnnnn exactly what I expected when I said ‘a drink’." Tony’s breathing was already labored, panting out as he stared down at the god between his legs.

From his position, Loki just rolled his eyes, not able to speak at the moment with his mouth full. Tony wasn’t complaining in the least, finding there no need for any proper reply if it meant Loki had to stop sucking his dick for a moment.

"Seriously why the fuck—" he let out a particularly loud moan, head falling back and right now he was so glad the bar was behind him or he would have fallen ages ago. “Shit, why the hell do you have to be a bad guy?" Tony let out another groan as his hands moved down to thread through Loki’s hair.

Below him, the god growled, snatching Tony’s hands in his own to pin them at his sides. He glared up at the other male, green eyes blazing as he ran his canines over the sensative skin of Tony’s cock. He gasped, rolling his hips at the threat.

"Point taken. No hands, got it."

Even so, Loki didn’t let his wrists go, simply squeezed them tighter as he sucked down more of Tony’s cock, tongue lapping at the veins on the other side, trying to drive Tony mad. Which, from the sounds he was making, Loki was doing a pretty good job.

Hesitantly, Tony gave an experimental thrust with his hips, wondering how much he could try to get, and when Loki made no threats from the action, he took this as a good sign and started thrusting with more force. The god took it all, opening his throat for Tony to slide down, hollowed his cheeks, and hummed.

It was too much, really. He hadn’t gotten a blow job this good since— well, Pepper really shouldn’t be who he was thinking about right now, because he had a mass murdering power-hungry god of mischief sucking him down to the root and—

"ohmyfuckinggo—" he choked on the sputtered words that fell from his mouth, giving one final groan before coming down the god’s throat. To his surprise, Loki showed no signs of displeasure in the least, sucking even harder to get every last drop out of him before swallowing it all.

He rose slowly too his feet, licking his lips, and god, why did he have to be the bad guy?

"Well, thanks for that one, but I still kind of have to…"

Tony’s voice trailed off when Loki smiled, shaking two silver braclets in front of his face.

"Missing something, darling?"

His eyes widened, looking straight down to his wrists, now totally naked. He looked up, watching as Loki crushed the braclets in his hands before dropping them to the floor.

"Son of a—"

The words cut off quick in his throat as Loki moved forward, hand wrapping around his throat to cut off his air.

"Now let’s see how well you fly."


	7. Waking Up

He woke up feeling sore in the best way possible. As he stretched, his shoulders rolled, his spine popped, and if he twisted in the wrong direction he could still feel that burn. Sleepily, he rose up to his elbows, rubbing against his chafed wrists, the red marks from the night before fading away to leave a dull ache deep within his bones. With a throaty groan he shifted, rolling over to feeling the other side of the bed. Eyes closed, he searched out with his hands. When he found the warmth he sought out was nowhere to be found, concerned, he opened his eyes.

The bed was empty except for him, the opposite side having become cold again. Tom blinked once, twice, before rising up further to look around. The only clothes that lay on the floor were his own and the only sounds in the hotel room where that of his own heart beat. Right before he went to call out, just to see if there would be an answer, his phone rang.

“H-hello?” His voice rasped from too much use the night before. He would probably feel it for the rest of the day.

“Oh, good. You’re awake.” The voice on the other side of the phone was endearing, but Tom could see the sly little smirk behind it.

“Benedict! What the—where the hell did you go?” Tom asked, now suddenly much more awake then before. At the sound of Benedict’s voice, he moved too quickly, making his body ache and groan, forcing him back down on the bed. He cleared his throat, trying to get it to work properly again, but the little crack at the end of each word refused to go away.

“I told you I had to get up early. Not all of us can sleep in until noon, Tom.” There was amusement in the other’s voice.

Tom only scoffed. “Jesus, seriously? I mean, I understand being busy, but you just left without as much as a good…” His voice trailed off as his eyes trailed over to the night stand, which currently sat with nothing on it. He took in a breathe, let it out, and blinked before looking back at the empty dresser, just to be sure, before speaking again. “Ben…” He started, very calm, very slow. “Did you…did you _steal_ my sunglasses?”

He heard a little snicker. “What? You were a sleep, besides, they look better on me anyway. And I’ll give them back…eventually.”

Tom wished he could punch Benedict through his phone. Instead, he pinched the bridge of his nose and simply envisioned it, though it only fueled his anger.

“Did you seriously shag me so hard you knew I wouldn’t wake up before you so you could steal my _sunglasses_?!” He hissed, which his throat did not appreciate in the least.

“Oh, don’t act like you didn’t love it.” Benedict chimed back, his voice too chipper and not filled with pain like Tom wanted it to be. “And I said I’d give them back—”

“You’re going to America to film Star Trek in a few weeks!”

“— _eventually_. If you want them so badly, I mean, we’ll just have to meet up again now, won’t we?”

Tom sighed. “Dear god, I hate you.”

Ben laughed. “I know, I know. Talk to you later, darling.” And he hung up.

Tom stared down at his phone, wondering if it was a bad idea to throw it against the wall. After a moment, he decided against it and set it down, moving to get up and shower, but his phone vibrated.  With a curse under his breath and a wince, he turned to pick it back up…

 

Tom growled, typing back furiously.

With a roll of his eyes, Tom finally gave up, choosing to ignore Benedict then indulge him. He would get his sunglasses back, one way or another, he would…


	8. Drunk Texting

Today I tried out Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy. It’ll rot your teeth out

I feel like my drabbles are way too long to be drabbles, but I’m probably just complaining. Also, there is only one as the second one is turning into something that resembles more story than anything.

It was the fifth time his phone vibrated that night. His clock currently read 2:13 am. He considered chucking it at the wall as it went off again, glowing all too brightly in the confines of the dark hotel room.  James growled, finally throwing the blanket and sheets off him to snatch up the phone just as it went dark.

“I swear to bloody god—“

He clicked the phone back on and was quickly blinded by the bright white light. He winced, but held strong as his eyes focused to the new light enough to read out, ‘5 New Messages’ across his screen.

“What the hell—“

All of them were from Michael.

“I’m going to kill him.” He muttered, but touched the phone anyway, opening up the messages.

Sent: 12:47am

From: Michael Fassbender

   JAAAAAMMEEESSSSSSSS R U AWAKE?

In darkness of his empty hotel room, James snarled. Of course he wasn’t!

Sent: 12:58am

From: Michael Fassbender

   JJJAAAAAMMMESSSS!!!??Fd

Sent: 1:21am

From: Michael Fassbender

   PROFFESSORRRR!

Oh, god, he was drunk.

Sent: 1:34am

From: Michael Fassbender

   I always an$er wen u txt meee!

Really drunk.

Sent: 2:10am

From: Michael Fassbender

   Ur kno fun

“God damnit…” He muttered, hunched over, cross-legged on his bed as he texted back.

‘What do you want you drunken ass?’

He waited around for twenty minutes before the buzz of a reply came through. He hated Michael so much right now, but he hated himself more for actually waiting.

Sent: 2:43am

From: Michael Fassbender

   Ur mean.

James scoffed, but quickly texted back.

‘Is that all?’

This time, he only waited for about five minutes. At least he was getting faster.

Sent: 2:49am

From: Michael Fassbender

   And HOT

James just rolled his eyes, but even so he couldn’t help the smile that twitched at the corners of his lips.

‘Oh really now?’

Sent: 2:58am

From: Michael Fassbender

   Yus. Couldnt sleeep

“That’s because you’re a horrible drunk!” James hissed out and then promptly started cursing to himself and Michael for being the only person who could ever make him yell at his own cell phone. Even so, he found himself quickly typing back.

‘And what do you want me to do about it?’

Sent: 3:03am

From: Michael Fassbender

   Read me bedtymestory

‘I can’t you idiot.’

He could almost hear the whine that Michael was making right now as he read that. It made him chuckle.

Sent: 3:06

From: Michael Fassbender

   TELLME SOMETHING THN!!! Helpme sleep

James had to pause at this message. Tell him something? What in god’s name did he want to be told to help him sleep? Lay off the booze? Get a life? Stop bothering me at three o’clock in the morning because I’m trying to sleep as well? It baffled James for a few minutes, making him sit up in bed and scratch his already bed-messy hair.

By the time he sent the message, his clock read 3:20am. He sighed, finally, and put his phone back on the night stand to flop down into his rumpled sheets, staring up at the ceiling until sleep took him once more. Thirty minutes had passed with no further messages from Michael, so James assumed he had fallen asleep, which he should be doing the same. It was closer to four than three when his eyes finally closed.

Only for his phone to light up and vibrate violently beside him.

James cursed loudly, throwing himself up and practically broke his phone to get it lit up again.

‘1 New Message’

Sent: 3:39am

From: Michael Fassbender

   I love you too.

James smiled, closed his phone, and closed his eyes.

Michael didn’t text him at all for the rest of the night.

James slept peacefully after that.


End file.
